Blackthorne at last
by tc gacioppo
Summary: Cammie and her friends get 2 go 2 Blackthorne at last, but what happens when Macey is kidnapped and they're the only ones who can save her. WARNING spoiler 4 GG3.
1. Chapter 1

_**this story is set after GG2 but the circle don't exist. hope u enjoy please review it's my first published story so if there is anything I should change please tell me**_

_**Cammie's P.O.V**_

"omg," wisped Bex excitedly " Look at that dress!" The dress did look awesome but it's the kind of dress that would look good on Bex, you know the black strapless type ( I've had experience with dresses like that, that did not go to well) " I bet you know who would love it!" said Bex with an evil grin. " NO!" I shouted and people stared.( Did I mention Bex, Liz, Macey and I were in New York's biggest mall) " You're right Bex" Macey said sharing the grin. "No you guys I'm not seeing Zach I never was, any way he's at Blackthorne remember I'll never see him again" I wisped angrily. " but you never know when you might see him again and you'll want to look your best" said Liz slyly.

_**Zach's P.O.V**_

The van finally stopped after 14 hours and 31 minutes. Grant, Jonas, Will and I hopped out and looked around, we were in New York's biggest mall. "Your mission is to find and bring these operatives back to the van without them knowing what your real mission is e.g. say you got lost and was supposed to meet your teacher back here but needed help finding your way. You will have disguises, the agents don't know what your doing, they don't even know that your here." Mr S said to us "sounds easy!" complained Grant, Jonas and Will nodded their head in agreement but I just asked "What's the catch?" Knowing that Joe Solomon would never give us a field opp that easy, " I'm glad you asked Zach," he replied, "the catch is they're Gallagher Girls, who just happen to be Cameron Morgan, Elisabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry and Rebecca Baxter." there was an intake of breaths and then " But they know who we are" complained Jonas.

_**Sorry I didn't write in paragraphs remember to review!**_

_**this chapter is a just a lot of talking and explaining. **_

_**Cammie's P.O.V**_

I was waiting for Bex outside the change room and Macey and Liz were in the shoe shop across the hall when a boy with light blue eyes and blonde hair came up to me ( he was hot but I've totally seen hotter) "Hi," he said and smiled that I know something you don't smile I've come to know and love, "I'm..., "Zach" I finished for him.

_**Zach's P.O.V**_

How did she know it was me? "Damn, how'd you know it was me?" I asked "Spy" she said pointing to herself, " so what are you doing here any way?" she asked innocently " Um, Grant, Jonas, Will and I are on a field opp, we were supposed to get you girls over to


	2. Chapter 2

I was listening to secrets by One Republic and Plans by Birds of Tokyo while writing this chapter 

Zach's P.O.V

_**Damn how'd she know? "how did you know?" I asked "Spy" she said pointing to herself, well now I know how it feels to be Cammie I thought, so what are you doing here?" she asked innocently, " well I guess it won't hurt to tell you," I replied, but you can't go running off to tell your friends, well Grant, Jonas, Will and I are here on a field opp are mission is to bring you guys to the white van out the front the one with Daisy's Flower Shop painted on the side, you guys weren't supposed to know it was us," I explained as we walked towards the van. "what do the other boys look like?" she asked me, I sighed I guess it wouldn't do any harm to tell her, " Grant has long red hair that comes to his shoulders and grey eyes, he's wearing a blue navy shirt and black jeans, Jonas, much to his annoyance has blonde hair in a Justin Beaber hair cut, and aqua eyes, he's wearing a plain blue top and skinny jeans while Will has black hair in a bob and brown eyes, he's wearing a Kiss t-shirt and black leather pants." **_

" _**I guess they all hate what they're wearing," commented Cammie. "Hey why I am I telling..." but I didn't get to finish because right then I heard three very familiar voices saying thanks Zach...**_

_**Cammie's P.O.V**_

the voices Zach heard just happen to be Bex, Liz and Macey " You never told me you were on comms" said Zach angrily "Well you never asked," I retorted, "besides you said not to go running off and tell them, and I didn't tell them at all you did!" just then we reached the van and there was Mr S, and he was holding something that look exactly like a...

_**Like how I left you hanging Please review sorry if this was a bad chapter I had a writers block! special thanks 2 GallagherGirl459! my first review was from her.**_


End file.
